nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
EarthBound/credits
The credits listed in the North American version of EarthBound are the following: Cast * Picky Minch * Lardna Minch * Aloysius Minch * Pokey Minch * Buzz Buzz * Lier X. Agerate * Frank Fly * The Sharks * B. H. Pirkle * Captain Strong * Onett police force * Paula's mom * Paula's dad * Paula * Orange kid * Apple kid * Mr. Everdred * Runaway Five * Happy Happyists * Carpainter * Bubble Monkey * Tony * Maxwell * Tessie * Tessie-Watching Club * Brickroad * Dr. Andonuts * Jeff * Mr. Saturn * Master Belch * George Montague * Gerardo Montague * Talah Rama * Geldegarde Monotoli * Venus * Poo * Star Master * Poo's Master * Dungeon Man * Noble warrior * Tenda tribesmen * Flying Men * Sprites of all the NPCs * Dad * King * Tracy * Ness * Mom Staff Produced and directed by *Shigesato Itoi Written by *Shigesato Itoi Music by *Keiichi Suzuki *Hirokazu Tanaka Game Designer *Akihiko Miura Art Director *Kouichi Ooyama Sound Director *Hirokazu Tanaka Program Director *Satoru Iwata U.S. Conversion Director *Kouji Malta Translation Director *Marcus Lindblom *Masayuki Miura Programmers *Satoru Iwata *Satoshi Mitsuhara *Yoshimi Takahashi *Seiji Otoguro *Bou Nakajima *Seika Abe *Yoshiki Suzuki *Jun Yamazaki *Toshiyuki Ueno *Takashi Sasaki *Takashi Sakuma *Kazuo Sato *Kouji Malta Sound Programmer *Hirokazu Tanaka System Engineering *Makoto Kanai *Takashi Sakuma Graphic Artists *Kouichi Ooyama *Hiroyuki Sakiyama *Kouichi Yamada *Makio Kataoka *Tetsuya Notoya *Yasunori Yanagisawa Special Effects Artists *Tsunekaz Ishihara Font Designers *Akihiko Miura *Kouichi Ooyama Concept of Mr. Saturn Font by *Shigesato Itoi Graphic Data Manager *Yasunori Yanagisawa Message Data Supervisor *Masayuki Miura *Hitoshi Matsui Additional Music Composed by *Hiroshi Kanazu *Toshiyuki Ueno Sound Staff *Toshiyuki Ueno *Kozue Ishikawa Assistant Programmers *Ikuho Hagiya *Katsuyoshi Irie Assistant Game Designers *Kouichi Ooyama *Takehiko Masuda *Chiaki Yoshizawa *Masayuki Miura *Akihito Toda *Hitoshi Matsui *Katsuyoshi Irie Assistant Scenario Writers *Masayuki Miura *Akihito Toda *Hiroyuki Jinnai English Text Writers *Marcus Lindblom *Dan Owsen Translators *Keiko Tamura *Yuka Nakata Chief Debuggers *Takumi Akabane *Hitoshi Matsui NoA Debug Coordinators *Sean O' Connor *Michael Kelbaugh APE Debugging Team *Takahiro Nagai *Junichi Akama *Akira Matsumoto Nintendo Debugging Coordinators *Tohru Hashimoto *Tatsuya Hishida Nintendo Debugging Team *Kazuhide Ohgoe *Atsushi Miyake *Hajime Nakamura *Mao Hamamoto *Mayumi Tada *Makoto Kedouin *Kimiko Tsuchida *Sayaka Komura Map Checkers *Mapper Kojima *Katsuyoshi Irie Sampling Voices *Shigesato OK? Itoi *Yukari Whistle Saito *Hirokazu Belch Koyano *Etsuko Venus Kawano *Takashi Mu Watanabe Opening Rock Guitar *M.D. Seeger Hardware Support *Hironobu Kakui *Shigeki Yamashiro Production Manager *Takashi Kawaguchi *Keizo Kato *Ikuo Hyakuta *Yukari Saito Coordinators *Takashi Watanabe *Ryo Kagawa *Hiroyuki Jinnai *Etusko Kawano *Kazuyuki Yamamoto *Atsuko Kawahara Sound Producers *Akio Ohmori *Ritsuo Kamimura Special Thanks To *Kenji Ando *Miyuki Kure *Takayuki Onodera *Fukashi Omorita *Yukio Takahashi *Kazuhiko Amemiya *Yasuhiro Kumagai *Yoshio Hongo *Naoko Kanazawa *Benimaru ItohMotohiro Ishii *Hirokazu Koyano *Masao Tottori *Nobuyasu Makino *Hiromi Tamagawa *Nancy Yoshitake *and many others. The Producers Wish to Thank *Ishel Artvision *Moonriders Office *Sedic Inc. *Seta Co., LTD. *Lucky Nice, Okubo Design Studio *On Associates *Sai Koubou *Ashura Office *Shogakukan *Shincho Sha Chief Coordinator *Marcus Lindblom Line Producer *Tsunekaz Ishihara Coproducer *Satoru Iwata NoA Producer *Mike Fukuda Supervisor *Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producers *Hiroshi Yamauchi *Minoru Arakawa Presented By * Nintendo In Association With * Ape Inc. * HAL Laboratory, Inc. And... Player * You Category:Credits